1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement calculator and more particularly pertains to storing and calculating measurement data with a measurement calculator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of calculators is known in the prior art. More specifically, calculators heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and calculating values are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,957 to Bryant discloses a digit mask logic combined with sequentially addressed memory in electronic calculator chip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,525 to Olander, Jr. et al. discloses a programmable calculator employing computed memory addresses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,228 to Wickes et al. discloses method and apparatus for computation stack recovery in a calculator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,939 to Yoshino discloses compact electronic calculator capable of displaying matrix element data under actual matrix form. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,316 to Morita et al. discloses electronic apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a measurement calculator that allows intuitive input, manipulation, and access of measurement data via customized computer circuitry and computer instructions.
In this respect, the measurement calculator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and calculating measurement data.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved measurement calculator which can be used for storing and calculating measurement data. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.